


Tinta china y un gato negro

by Rethis



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethis/pseuds/Rethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incluso un día que empieza con mal pie puede no ser del todo malo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinta china y un gato negro

Era invierno. Hacía frío, no lo suficiente para que nevara, pero soplaba un viento gélido que me obligaba a abrochar hasta el último botón del abrigo y cubrirme nariz y boca con una bufanda.

Debería haberme ido a casa, pero la verdad es que no me apetecía nada. Permanecí sentado en aquel banco de piedra, tan frío como el propio ambiente, algo incómodo y que carecía del entretenimiento habitual que suponía la fuente que había enfrente, que se apagaba en invierno para que el agua no se congelase.

Habría agradecido que funcionara, eventualmente escuchar el sonido del agua resulta relajante. Tampoco me habría desagradado que hiciera un poco de sol y que el banco no hubiera estado tan frío. Pero nada de eso me importaba lo suficiente como para levantarme e irme.

Si volvía a casa mis padres esperarían que me pusiera a practicar con el piano o a estudiar, y eso me apetecía aún menos. Podría haber ido a otro lugar, pero no se me ocurría donde, y aunque probablemente habría pasado menos frío caminando que allí sentado, no me gustaba la idea de deambular sin destino fijo.

Lo cierto es que no había tenido un buen día, así que realmente había muy pocas cosas que me apetecieran en ese momento.

Lo más decepcionante del día es que había empezado bien, al levantarme todo estaba como siempre, tomé un buen desayuno y me marché al instituto cuando llegó la hora como cada día. Incluso me dio tiempo a pasarme por la papelería y comprar un frasco de tinta china que estaba buscando.

Salí de allí con una sonrisa que me duró hasta que un gato negro se cruzó por mi camino.

Y cuando digo que se me cruzó, lo que quiero decir es que vino corriendo hacia mí como una exhalación, cola enarbolada y pelo erizado, y saltó sobre mí sacando las uñas, demasiado rápido como para poder apartarme, arañándome el brazo con el que intenté protegerme. Aún así intenté apartarme, con tanta torpeza que al retroceder, tropecé, cayéndome de espaldas.

El frasco de tinta china se rompió al caer, manchando el suelo, mi mano y la manga del abrigo y el uniforme (aún todo ello continua manchado), pero lo peor fue que al levantarme me dolía la muñeca (por no hablar del orgullo) y temí habérmela torcido.

Cuando llegué al instituto me dirigí directamente a la enfermería, donde quise asegurarme de que no me había hecho nada grave. Según la enfermera, cuando le conté lo que había ocurrido, sólo tendría una pequeña inflamación que al día siguiente ni recordaría. 

Volví a clase más tranquilo, con tan mala suerte que el profesor de la primera hora había decidido hacer una prueba aquel día. La justificación de la enfermería me eximía de los puntos negativos que podría haber obtenido por llegar tarde, pero los nervios, la sorpresa y las prisas provocaron que apenas supiera resolver los pocos ejercicios que podía solucionar en el tiempo restante de clase.

Durante el resto del día no ocurrió nada más terrible, pero con aquello tenía más que suficiente como para que todo me pareciera deprimente durante lo que quedaba de día.

Así que allí estaba yo, pasando frío, con la mano aún manchada con la tinta china que no había conseguido limpiar por completo, sin poder jugar a tenis porque no podía mover la muñeca, hinchada, que me dolía sólo de mirarla, con unos rasguños rojos de sangre que se empeñaban en recordarme que estaban allí y con una mala nota que me perseguiría hasta los próximos parciales, presionándome incluso más para sacar una buena puntuación.

Por eso, aunque habría agradecido algo más de calor, no me importaba pasar frío. Comparado con lo que había resultado el día, estar allí, sin que nada pasase, mejoraba bastante la situación.

Siempre y cuando no pensara en mis compañeros entrenando para el próximo campeonato. No es que el entrenador Sakaki no comprendiera mi situación. Leyó la nota de enfermería con desinterés, luego miró mi muñeca y me envió a casa, diciendo que esperaba verme mañana por allí. Yo esperé sinceramente que así fuera.

–¡Choutarou!

Me giré despacio, tan aterido como estaba por el frío. Creo que en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a congelarme.

–Ah, Shishido –saludé.

Shishido ya había llegado al banco. No iba tan abrigado como yo, esto es, sin bufanda y con el cuello del abrigo abierto. Algo normal, dadas las circunstancias. A mí me pasa lo mismo cuando acabo de entrenar, estoy tan cansado y acalorado que parece que toda la ropa sobre, incluso en pleno invierno podría volver a casa en manga corta en esa situación. Al menos los cinco primeros minutos de camino.

–¿Qué haces aquí? El entrenador dijo que te habías hecho daño y te habías ido a casa. ¿Estás bien?  
–Sí, sólo me duele un poco la muñeca –contesté, mostrándole la causa de mi ausencia del entrenamiento.

Shishido silbó de asombro, pues realmente se veía amoratada e inflamada.

–¿Es grave?  
–No, creo que mañana ya estaré bien.  
–Menos mal, –exclamó con evidente alivio–. ¿Y por qué tienes la mano negra?  
–Otro accidente –suspiré–, es tinta china.  
–No pareces muy contento.  
–Supongo que estoy de bastante mal humor.

Tan brevemente cómo pude e intentando quitarle importancia le conté la causa de mis desgracias de aquel día. Shishido me escuchó en silencio, atento, cómo si intentara memorizar cada palabra, ni siquiera mudó su expresión hasta que acabé mi narración, cuando esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

–Sí que has tenido un mal día –concluyó, con algo de chanza.  
–Mañana será mejor –intenté consolarme–. No es difícil.  
–Aún así no deberías quedarte aquí pasando frío, si no te apetece volver a casa, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo a pasear a Hércules? Y si quieres, puedo hacer que persiga a todos los gatos que nos encontremos.

Sonreí, no pude evitarlo, mientras asentía. Era mejor idea que quedarse allí sentado y así evitaría volver a casa demasiado pronto. De repente me entusiasmaba la idea de pasear el perro de Shishido.

–No creo que haga falta molestar a todos los gatos de la zona.  
–¿Sólo a los negros? ¿No nos traerá mala suerte?  
–No. Creo que ya me la he quedado toda –contesté, agitando la mano.

Shishido rió y me sorprendí riendo yo también. Creo que aunque hasta entonces había estado convencido de que había sido el peor día de mi vida, en realidad no había sido tan malo. Cuanto menos, había resultado bastante interesante.   


**Author's Note:**

> Es un fic que escribí hace unos años para felicitar a Ootori por su cumpleaños (el 14 de febrero). 
> 
> No teno ni idea de como se llama el perro de Shishido, le llamé Hércules porque creo que tiene un malamut y esas son unas malas bestias de cuidado (de grandes, digo).


End file.
